


Doce motivos para amarte

by missmusic_andacat



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmusic_andacat/pseuds/missmusic_andacat
Summary: En estos doce que quedan para nuestro primer aniversario, todos los días recibirás una carta mía expresando lo mucho que te amo.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 4





	1. La primera carta

  
Querido Connor Murphy: 

Dentro de doce días se cumplirá un año desde que comenzamos a salir, ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! ¿No?

He decidido que en este tiempo que queda antes de nuestro primer aniversario, te entregaré una carta por día.

¿El motivo de todo esto? Simplemente te amo demasiado. Sé que a veces es difícil para ti creerlo, así que en estos doce días y en estas doce cartas espero que no te quede ninguna duda al respecto.

Tu más querido amigo y novio,   
Evan Hansen


	2. Primer motivo: Reencantarse

Connor encontró la segunda carta en la entrada de su puerta. Fuera de esta, específicamente en el sobre, se leía el primer motivo por el cual Evan lo amaba.

Tomó la carta entre sus manos y subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras hasta su habitación, su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal y sus manos se movían con torpeza al intentar abrir el sobre, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse, no funcionó mucho, pero al menos algo hizo. 

_Connie,_

_No sabes lo complicado que fue comenzar a escribir esto, en realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué motivo debía empezar, ¡Es que simplemente es tan complicado elegir un solo motivo por el cual te amo!_

_Finalmente me decidí por este:_ _reencantarse_ _._

_Hay algo que has hecho desde el inicio de nuestra relación, no sé si lo hagas a propósito o no, y es que, Connie, todos los días encuentras una forma distinta para hacerme suspirar de amor por ti._

_No importa cómo, ya sea si estás escribiendo o dibujando, no importa si te ríes, estás enojado o de pronto recuerdas un pequeño detalle que hasta yo había olvidado. Todos los días, sin falta, me enamoro de ti como la primera primera vez que lo hice._

_Hoy, por ejemplo, el día en que escribo esta carta, me regalaste un libro que estuve buscando por meses, hasta que eventualmente lo dejé de buscar y olvidé entre mis memorias. No sé qué magia oscura hayas hecho para conseguir aquel libro, pues no me quisiste contar, pero detalles como ese me enloquecen de una forma que... Uff._

_Y es que me encantas demasiado, Connor Murphy, todo lo que haces logra enamorarme más de ti, todos los días me re encanto de todo su ser._

_¿Y sabes por qué?_

_Porque te amo, te amo... Te amo tanto que mi pecho duele demasiado y no puedo contener todo esto que siento por ti._

Un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos de Connor, únicamente por las hermosas palabras de su novio.

Volvió a mirar dentro del sobre y encontró otra cosa más: era un foto que Jared les había tomado hace un par de semanas, donde aparecía él tocando ukelele y Evan observándolo con unos ojos preciosos de amor profundo.

Con la foto en sus manos, tomó su celular para llamar a su novio, movía su pierna con ansiedad mientras esperaba que el de pecas le contestara, hasta que por fin lo hizo.

—También te amo, Ev, más de lo que imaginas. Gracias por esta hermosa carta, esperaré con muchas ganas las demás.


	3. Segundo motivo: el sonido de tu risa

El día en el que nos conocimos tu rostro no parecía indicar por ninguna parte que eras feliz.   
  
Nunca quisiste decir qué fue lo que te detuvo suicidio y como buen amigo jamás quise preguntarte por ello.

tampoco sé qué fue lo que te hizo aceptar la invitación a almorzar con Alana, Jared y yo, pero lo agradezco profundamente, pues alguna de las payasadas que hizo provocó que te aguantas las ganas de reír y mantener su fachada de niño rudo. Desde ese día, poco a poco nos fuiste abriendo tu corazón, especialmente a mí, con quien, cuando estábamos a solas, mostrabas una parte de tu personalidad que no dejabas ver al resto de nuestros amigos.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te hice sonreír, fue cuando te dije que estaba agradecido de que me empujaras en el pasillo y cayera al suelo, tu cara de sorpresa fue inigualable y al comprender que, en cierto grado, era una broma reíste con completa libertad. Supongo que en ese momento me enamoré un poco de ti.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y que te comprometías a ir siempre a tus sesiones y terapias, fue que aquel encantador sonido comenzó a salir con frecuencia de tus labios, estabas más contento, alegre e incluso bromeabas con Jared. Comenzabas a mejorar y era algo visible en que ahora reías todo el tiempo, sin importar la situación o si de pronto alguno de nosotros estaba triste tú te empeñaba en hacernos reír, esa misma risa que la depresión había arrebatado y que la vida se encargaba de regalarte nuevamente.

El sonido de tu risa puede ser algo banal para los demás, pero para mí, no significa más que el lento avance en la hermosa relación que hoy hemos construido con mucho esfuerzo.

Un recuerdo que guardo con mucho cariño en mi corazón sobre este segundo motivo por el cual te amo, es de aquella vez que tuvimos nuestra primera cita, debajo de aquel sauce que dejaba caer sus frondosas ramas y que nos hacían invisibles al resto de las personas. Junto a nosotros, cruzaba un arroyo muy pequeño en el que mojamos nuestros pies cansados de caminar y descubriendo así ese bello lugar. Todo a nuestro alrededor era simplemente... mágico: la forma en la que penetraba la luz entre las hojas, el agradable sonido del agua corriendo a nuestro lado y, por sobre todas las cosas, la pequeña risa que soltaste luego de que nos besáramos por primera vez.

Connor Murphy, jamás dejes de sonreír al mundo.


	4. tercer motivo: tu voz

Cuando Connor se despertó ese día, el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue qué motivo recibiría y dónde lo encontraría.

Se vistió con rapidez y bajó a tomar desayuno, vio a Zoe tomar un café, quien le arrojó la típica mirada que dan los amigos cuando la persona a quien amas en secreto te saluda en el pasillo.

—Aquí está la carta de tu enamorado—Dijo, mientras su corazón se aceleraba como la primera vez que Evan le escribió una carta para invitarlo a salir.

Se sentó en su el mismo lugar de siempre y vio cómo estaba escrito en el sobre de la carta con una hermosa caligrafía la frase: 3er motivo.

Abrió con cuidado el trozo de papel y sacó con las mismas delicadeza su contenido para comenzar a leer.

_"Este en particular no tiene ningún trasfondo romántico, sólo es parte de un capricho mío que siempre te he hecho saber: simplemente amo tu voz._

_No sé qué es lo que tiene, probablemente sea porque es un poco grave y es un complemento perfecto para lo alto que eres. Y es que cada palabra que sale de tu boca parece ser perfecta para la bella melodía que vas creando con tu forma de hablar: como se pone un poco más aguda cuando estás avergonzado o te sientes un descubierto por algo que intentaban ocultar, incluso cuando estás enojado es preciosa, (pero de preferencia no conmigo, amor, por favor perdóname por comer tus galletas, no le hace bien a mi ansiedad, Connie) debo decir que en particular me gusta mucho cuando estamos haciendo... Oh Dios, me da vergüenza tan solo escribirlo, pero tú sabes a lo_ _que_ _me refiero con... "eso"_

_¿Alguna vez te dije lo preciosa que es tu voz cuando cantas? Siempre dices que no eres un gran cantante, pero mi corazón se fascina una y otra vez al escucharte hacerlo, aunque a veces sientas un poco de temor cuando te acercas a alguna nota, sé que lo puedes lograr, solo necesitas confiar más en ti. Podría pasar horas escuchando como cantas, puliendo tu técnica y repitiendo la misma parte infinidad de veces, jamás me cansaría. Es hermoso tu canto y tu voz, incluso cuando estás haciendo otra cosa y no te das cuenta que naturalmente vuelves a lo que tanto te relaja._

_Tu voz deja pasar muchos sentimientos, es lo único con lo que no me puedes mentir._

_A veces, me invade un miedo irracional de olvidar como se escucha tu voz, me desesperado tanto el que eso pueda suceder que busco cualquier excusa para escucharte, es por eso que a veces te llamo sin motivo alguno diciendo "solo quería escuchar tu voz"_

_Sé que este motivo es un poco tonto, pero espero que realmente haya logrado transmitir el mensaje correcto._

_Te ama mucho,_  
 _Evan Hansen_ "

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y llevó una se sus manos a su mejilla, estaba sonrojado, definitivamente había logrado transmitir el mensaje correcto.

Dios, ese niño lo iba a matar de dulzura con las siguientes cartas. 


	5. 4to motivo: primeras veces

Esta carta puede que me resulte un poco difícil de escribir, básicamente porque deberé pensar en todas las primeras veces de lo que sea que hayamos hecho durante todos los años que nos hemos conocido, aunque por otra parte, será hermoso recordar y aventurarme en todos los recuerdos que tenemos juntos.

Comenzaré por mi favorito, la primera vez que me dijiste te amo o, más bien, la primera vez que yo dije te amo, ¿Lo recuerdas, Connie?

Estábamos en mi casa, fue la noche en que decidimos ver juntos el amanecer y para que pasaran rápido las horas, decidimos ver películas en Netflix. Quedaba un poco menos de una hora para que comenzara a salir el sol, oportunamente la película terminó y comenzaste a buscar otra para que pudiéramos ver, fue en ese momento en el que te hablé, moviste tu cabeza hacia mí y ,con una confianza que no sé de dónde saqué, pronuncié esas dulces palabras. Por unos segundos (o quizás menos) no supiste que hacer, pensé que tal vez había sido muy rápido decirlo y ,cuando estaba a nada de retractarme, noté que por tus hermosos ojos comenzaron caer un par de lágrimas, una tras otra, así entre un pánico, no entendía porque estaba llorando después de haber dicho te amo, pero luego me besaste y supe que todo estaba bien, porque también me amabas.

Lo curioso de la primera vez que nos tomamos de las manos es que fue gracias a Jared. No estoy seguro si alguna vez te lo conté, de todas formas, a mí me lo dijo un par de meses después de que comenzáramos a salir.

Hace un poco más de un año, todo el mundo sabía que sentíamos cosas por el otro, menos nosotros. Jared estaba un poco cansado de toda la (según sus propias palabras) tensión sexual que había en el aire, así que junto a Alana, organizaron esa salida a la casa embrujada que está en el parque de diversiones. La idea original era que nos besáramos y saliéramos siendo novios, obviamente no resultó como la esperaban, pero de todas formas sirvió para que, un par de semanas después, me invitaras a la que sería nuestra primera cita (que no hace falta describir porque ya lo hice hace un par de cartas)

Pensar en primeras veces es un poco complicado, inevitablemente me lleva a la primera vez que hicimos el amor, lo cual fue más que perfecto por toda la preocupación que tuviste para no hacerme daño y que lo disfrutara tanto como tú, efectivamente lo fue esa vez y todas las siguientes.

Te amo mucho, pero eso ya lo sabes. 


	6. 5to motivo: tu preocupación hacia mi

Todavía recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando te conté la verdad sobre cómo me quebré el brazo hace un par de años, también recuerdo la promesa que me hiciste ese día, que, mientras tú y yo fuésemos amigos, nunca nada malo me iba a suceder, promesa que continúa hasta el día de hoy ahora que somos novios.

Hola ¿cómo despertaste el día de hoy? ¿Has tenido un buen día? ¿hicimos algo distinto con nuestros amigos hoy? ¿O almorzamos en el mismo lugar de siempre?

Hago estas preguntas puesto que esta carta está pensada para que lo leas en la noche antes de dormir, según lo planeé (y espero que hayas seguido así), la encontraste entre tu pijama con el que duermes en esta época del año o eso espero, si es que tuve tiempo de esconderla mientras estaba en tu casa y tú ibas a buscar el jugo de naranja que te había pedido, y sí, eso estaba planeado, porque dada a mi naturaleza ansiosa no podía dejarlo a cómo fuera a suceder en el momento.

En fin, supongo que por el primer párrafo que ya leíste, puedes adivinar de qué va esta carta y, si todavía no lo sabes, te daré tres segundos para que lo puedas saber.

Uno

Dos

Tres

¿Ya lo tienes en mente? Perfecto.

El quinto motivo es la preocupación que tienes hacia mí. 

Estoy bastante seguro que comenzó mucho antes de ese día que ya mencioné, me imagino que es desde el momento en que nos hicimos amigos, hace unos cuatro años más o menos.

No importaba qué situación fuera, pero si era algo que me hacía sentir mal, tú siempre hallabas la forma de que eso cambiara, si estaba enfermo y tenía que faltar a clases, tú ibas a visitarme cada día sin falta y me leías algún libro. Si de pronto me daba un ataque de ansiedad y tú estabas cerca, lograbas calmarme con relativa rapidez y luego me comprabas algún dulce. Cuando aún estaba en tratamiento, me preguntaba todas las mañanas si había tomado mis medicamentos, además de preocuparte que no comiera entre horas ni me saltara alguna comida.

Tal vez para ti son cosas sin importancia, pero en mis peores días tú eras uno de los pocos que lograba animarme, no importaba cómo.

Me preocupo de la misma forma hacia ti, porque te amo y en parte porque siento que te lo debo, aunque tú me digas que no es necesario. 

Espero que, sin importar el paso del tiempo, la preocupación de ambos siga con el mismo cariño y preocupación.

Te amo mucho, Connor Murphy.


	7. 6to motivo: superación

Al sexto día, cuando Connor despertó, la depresión había decidido que su sábado consistiría en sentir mucha lástima por sí mismo y pensar en el suicidio como opción realmente válida.

Suspiró y dió muchas vueltas en su cama, quedando enredado entre las sábanas. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse o de hacer cualquier cosa, pero su estómago clamaba por comida.

Se puso una sudadera negra y unos calcetines para que sus pies no se congelaran por el frío que se comenzaba a sentir por esos días, salió de su habilitación y, cuando estaba en las escaleras, reconoció una de sus melodías favoritas: La voz de Evan. Terminó de bajarlas con rapidez (casi cayendo un par de veces), para luego ir con rapidez hasta la puerta y poder ver a su novio, que era lo que necesitaba ese día, muchos mimos, amor y cariño.

Cuando el menor lo vio, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el otro lo abrazara con fuerza y lo llenara de besos por toda la cara. Cynthia, quien le había abierto, solo sonrió y se fue de ahí.

—¡Connie, detente un poco!—dijo entre tiernas risas— por lo menos déjame entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—Lo siento, Ev, solo me siento muy feliz de verte, no sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba hasta que te vi.

Evan rodó sus ojos y le dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro a modo de juego

—Pff, no digas esas cosas, Murphy, tengo una reputación que cuidar. 

volvió a sonreír y besó los labios del más alto, comentarios cómo esos siempre hacian que se sonrojara.

—¿Te quedas a tomar desayuno, Ev? Deberías quedarte todo el día, en realidad.

—Supuse que dirías eso, así que le pedí permiso a mi mamá antes de venir acá.

Caminaron a la cocina y Connor preparó unas tostadas mientras su novio hacía té para ambos. Luego de desayuno, ambos subieron a la habitación del mayor para acostarse en la cama. Evan, corrió con sus dedos unos cabellos que cubrían el rostro que tenía frente a él para despejarlo y encontrarse con un par de ojos tristes que lo miraban como si el futuro que venía era terrible.

Solo con verlo, supo que era uno de esos días para Connor, así que antes de sentarse en la cama para apoyar la cabeza del otro sobre su regazo, pasó su mano con cariño por una de esas blancas mejillas y lo besó en la frente. Eso fue lo único que necesitó para comenzar a llorar, Evan suspiró, ninguna palabra podría calmar ese tipo de llanto, sabía que el mejor consuelo era abrazarlo, pasar sus dedos por esos largos cabellos y tararear alguna canción por lo bajo para el otro.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos en esa posición, hasta que pudo dejar de llorar. Cuando Evan lo notó, solo le sonrió a Connor y lo volvió a besar en la frente.

—No sé qué hice para merecerte, para que te fijaras en alguien como yo no entien-

—Connor, no digas esas cosas, tú eres perfecto como eres, con toda tu historia y con todo tu ser. Debes tenerlo claro, amor, todas estas cartas que escribí jamás serán suficientes para expresar los motivos por los que te amo. 

El más alto, que para ese momento estaba sentado frente al rubio, solo agachó la cabeza, sabía que lo que decía el otro era correcto, pero en días como eso era tan complicado creerlo que todo lo qu Evan le decía sonaba como una mentira.

—Lo siento, Ev—dijo, antes de abrazarlo— Si te quieres ir, lo entendería.

—¿Qué? No, tonto, jamás me iría de tu lado, mucho menos cuando estás teniendo un mal día, haré lo posible para que mejore, así que...

Hizo una pausa y se alejó un momento del abrazo, buscó entre sus cosas uno de los motivos por el cual estaba ahí: la sexta carta.

—Toma, Connie—Extendió su brazo para que el otro la tomara, le daba un poco de vergüenza estar ahí cuando la leyera, pero valdría la pena ver el rostro de su novio cuando lo hiciera— esta es la de hoy.

—¿Puedo leerla ahora? No sé por qué pregunto, lo haré de todas formas aunque me digas que no.

Miró un par de segundos el sobre de papel con aquella hermosa caligrafía que tenía entre sus manos. Intentaba pensar qué sería, pero jamás lograba adivinarlo.   
  
  
  
  
  


_Vaya, ¡ya vamos por la mitad de las cartas! Espero que no estés aburridas de ellas, amor, porque le he puesto mucho empeño a cada una de ellas._

_Sé muy bien, Connie, que tu vida no siempre ha sido fácil y que ahora tampoco lo es en muchos sentidos._

_Sé también el dolor que sientes al ver las cicatrices en tus brazos, que son el recuerdo constante de todas esas veces en que nada parecía tener sentido, en que por más que_ _buscaras_ _otra forma lo único que venía a tu mente como vía de escape fue el suicidio._

_Sé que el arrepentimiento estaba grabado en tus pupilas cuando despertaste, porque viste a tu familia y a nosotros, tus amigos, ese día te conté cómo me rompí el brazo y dije que estaría a tu lado siempre, tú me prometiste lo que mencioné el la carta anterior._

_Desde ese momento tomaste la determinación de salir a delante, no importa lo que costara hacerlo, lo ibas a conseguir. Ibas a tus sesiones con el psicólogo y tu psiquiatra, tomabas tus medicamentos, comenzabas a mejorar de a poco._

_Pero siempre habían días malos, no importaba lo bien que estuvieras, siempre los iban a haber, mostrabas pequeñas señales que era difícil descifrar y que con mucho esfuerzo_ _lográbamos_ _leer. Incluso en esos días malos,_ _intentabas_ _salir adelante._

_Paso tras paso._

_Sonrisa tras sonrisa._

_Pastilla tras pastilla._

_No importaba cómo, saliste adelante._

_Hoy, tienes sesiones con el psiquiatra y el psicólogo una vez al mes, antes era cada semana._

_Sé que a veces parece que no progresas, pero sí lo haces, aunque el camino sea cuesta arriba._

_Y este, Connie, es el sexto motivo por el cual te amo: tu superación._


	8. 7mo motivo: tu mascota

¿Has escuchado algo tan ridículo como que en algún momento sentí celos de tu mascota?Lo sé, es muy patético, pero déjame explicarte cómo es que esto se transformó a un motivo en esta lista.

Bueno, todo comenzó hace ya varios años, de hecho la primera vez que visité tu casa para hacer alguna tarea de la escuela, quedé completamente enamorado de tu perro (sí, mucho antes que de ti, lo siento, Connie, es la verdad) Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, simplemente comencé a notar que la gran mayoría de tus escasas sonrisas en esa época eran a causa de Koda, por lo que apenas asumí mis sentimientos que iban más allá de una amistad, quería ser yo el que te hiciera sonreír, en el que cobijaras tus penas y amarguras, en quien tus ojos expresaran el mismo amor con el que observaras a tu mascota.

Apenas me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era estar celoso de Koda, dejé de hacerlo, aunque Jared tiene un poco de crédito en todo esto, él fue el que me dijo que tú ya hacías todo eso en mí y que solo estaba cegado por mi ansiedad. Tenía razón, mucha razón, especialmente porque un par de días después de eso nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Lamento mucho que tu amada mascota haya sido atropellada por un conductor imprudente hace un par de meses, sé lo mucho que sufriste al perderlo y lo entiendo, Koda te acompañó desde que tienes memoria, jamás podrá ser remplazado y eso está más que claro, pero espero de todo corazón que ames tanto a esta preciosa amiguita (que espero tengas en tus manos) que está muy emocionada de acompañarte, sé que Koda también estaría muy feliz de jugar con ella y enseñarle todas sus malas costumbres.


	9. 8vo motivo: tu sinceridad

Evan golpeó su cabeza muchas veces contra su escritorio ¿en qué momento consideró que escribir doce cartas era una excelente idea?

—Jared, ¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando te dije este idea?

—Bueno, uno de los motivos—se detuvo y arregló sus lentes— ¿Viste lo que el hice, _bellota_? "Uno de los motivos", Dios, soy tan gracioso.

De pronto, una almohada atravesó la habitación y golpeó directamente en la cara de su mejor amigo. Qué orgulloso estaba de haber desarrollado te excelente puntería.

—No es gracioso, _nuez_

 _—_ Bueno, pero hablando en serio, jamás creí que fuera una mala idea de hecho me parece muy tierno, nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, además tú fuiste el que dijo que iba a escribir las cartas en un solo día. Tal vez deberías. tomar un descanso.

El rubio se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la cama para sentarse con su amigo. Suspiró un poco y pensó en lo último que le había dicho, eso era cierto, nadie lo obligó a escribir todo de una sola vez.

—¿En qué carta vas ya? No es muy divertido verte escribir e intentar adivinar cuánto llevas.

—Ya voy en la octava, el motivo es su sinceridad—dijo mientras sonreía en una mezcla de orgullo y amor.

—Espera, ¿es una broma? Personalmente no creo que esa sea una de sus grandes virtudes.

—Lo sé, pero...—Dijo mientras tomaba su lápiz y se preparaba para escribir— creo que ya sé cómo escribirlo.

" _Antes que todo, quiero que sepas que escribir estas cartas cada vez se vuelve más difícil._

_Puede que a veces nuestras intenciones sean las mejores, pero nuestras palabras no siempre lo son. Es algo que, en cierto punto, Connor Murphy, es uno de tus mayores defectos y a la vez una de tus mayores virtudes._

_Jared está presente mientras escribo esta carta y, cuando le dije que el octavo motivo era este, se largó a reír. Pero, no lo sé, me parece maravilloso que seas tan sincero todo el tiempo, realmente admiro demasiado que puedas decir lo que piensas._

_Sé que ha sido un problema para ti a lo largo de los años, lo veía en clases a diario antes de que fuéramos amigos o novios, que muchas veces dijiste lo que sentías sin pensarlo demasiado y te castigaban. Podías parecer aterrador, pero siempre admiré eso (aunque no siempre resultada bien), pues cuando te veía hablar/gritar al maestro por algo que era injusto a tus ojos quería hacerlo también, quería ser el que tuviera esa valentía porque fue mal corregido su examen o para detener aquellos comentarios maliciosos de compañeros que también_ _parabas_ _cada vez que tenías oportunidad._

_Cuando nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos, muchas veces dijiste cosas que me herían profundamente, porque el que fueras sincero no te daba derecho a decir las cosas de mala manera, así que poco a poco comenzaste a cambiar tu lenguaje, aunque en algunas ocasiones aún se te escapen en situaciones importantes y tenga que darte una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa para corregir lo que_ _acababas_ _de decir._

A pesar de todo eso, amo demasiado el que seas sincero, porque si no lo fueras... entonces jamás habrías dicho "me gustas" _un par de días antes de nuestra primera cita."_


	10. noveno motivo: tu simplicidad

Entre las cosas más simples de la vida, es donde podemos encontrar la felicidad.

Querido Connor, sólo quedan 3 días para nuestro primer aniversario, me resulta emocionante y lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estoy contigo. Eso no significa que hayamos tenido mejores o peores días en nuestra relación, pero con certeza puedo decir que hemos podido solucionar cada uno de los inconvenientes que han aparecido en el camino.

La primera vez que noté lo detallista que eras y cómo te alegrabas por cosas muy pequeñas, fue cuando, mientras caminábamos a tu casa, notaste que un pequeño arbusto junto al cual siempre pasamos tenía los primeros capullos que anunciaban la llegada de la primavera, eso fue hace un poco más de un año y simplemente creí que era porque te gustaba ese arbusto, pero luego fui notando que eras muy feliz con cosas muy simples como esa primera vez en que te di un origami o cuando Jared recordó que no te gustaban las pasas y compró galletas sin pasas para todos.

Los pequeños detalles te hacen increíblemente feliz como no te conozco desde pequeño no puedo decir sí es algo que has hecho toda tu vida o sólo desde hace un par de años porque lo traigo a la mesa esto tarde es porque en algún momento leí que si te suceden muchas cosas malas hasta la más mínima cosa buena es capaz de iluminar tu día por mucho tiempo y cuándo hice la relación contigo sentí que algo se encogía en mi corazón. Básicamente y lo que intento decir en estas palabras, es que amo de todo corazón lo simple que eres en muchos sentidos y cómo te alegras por esas cosas simples. Tal vez por eso es que te enamoraste de mí en realidad no soy una gran persona, soy simple en muchos sentidos, aunque tengo muchas cosas que te puedo dar y es por eso que intento siempre buscar nuevas formas de sorprenderte como tú también lo has hecho hacia mí.

Aunque todavía no te den el alta, he visto cómo has progresado y se nota, demasiado.

¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela! ... Creo, tal vez esta carta es de un día sábado o viernes.

Rayos, por qué escribí eso.

Bueno, no importa, te amo


	11. décimo motivo: inteligencia

No tenemos que dejar guiarnos por las apariencias y la verdad es que tu apariencia pieza muchas cosas de las que estar equivocados.

cualquier persona que te vea pensaría que eres el tipo de estudiante que no entrega a tiempo sus tareas y queda hasta atrás con sus notas, ese que posiblemente haya tenido que cursar unas cuantas veces lo mismo signatura en la escuela. No sabes lo equivocados que están, pues eres una de las pocas personas que conozco (además de Alana) que terminan las tareas y trabajos bastante rápido y que saca excelentes calificaciones, aunque en más de alguna ocasión te hayas quedado dormido en clases y deba despertarte antes de que el profesor te regaña.

Eres una persona realmente inteligente, sacas conclusiones realmente rápido y la mayor parte del tiempo son bastante correctas, es impresionante la cantidad de cosas que sabes que no están relacionadas con nuestros estudios siempre tienes una respuesta para todo cada vez que pregunto algo sobre cualquier tema. No estoy muy seguro del por qué, pero puede ser porque lees artículos científicos en esos horribles noches de insomnio.

Recuerdo alguna vez en que íbamos caminando a tu casa por la noche, señalaste el cielo y comenzaste a nombrar las constelaciones o al menos, las que la luz de ciudad nos dejaba ver, ¡hasta sabías el nombre de varias de esas estrellas! simplemente era impresionante la rapidez con la que identificadas los millones de estrellas que el manto nocturno nos regala. Okay, tengo que reconocer que me costó mucho saber de qué estabas hablando exactamente, pero la forma tan apasionada en que lo hacías y la forma en la que parecían brillar tus ojos a esa hora, es un recuerdo que atesoro profundamente mi corazón.

Aprovecho de darte las gracias por todas esas veces en qué me has ayudado en matemáticas, definitivamente no sólo mío, como lo tuyo no es Historia y aunque te cueste te va excelente de todas formas, creo que esto me da un poco de envidia, pero bueno.

sé que en algunas ocasiones no eres capaz de apreciar lo inteligente que eres y tienes miedo de no entrar a la universidad. Estoy 100% seguro que con esas excelentes calificaciones que tienes y con un muy buen ensayo eres capaz de entrar a cualquier parte que te propongas. 

Te amo demasiado. 

Evan.


	12. Undécimo motivo: regalos

Este motivo fue el que más me costó escoger, pues ninguno parecía lo suficiente bueno, así que comencé a tomar algunos recuerdos que tengo sobre el escritorio de mi habitación: la planta con tu nombre que es la misma que tienes en tu cuarto con mi nombre, un anillo que alguna vez compramos juntos y que me provocó alergia en el dedo, pétalos de la primera rosa que me regalaste convertidos en un marcapáginas precioso, el lápiz que uso para escribir y, por supuesto, muchas fotos de cada una de nuestras citas y salidas especiales.

Tomé cada uno de esos preciosos momentos entre mis manos, uno por uno traje a mi memoria el recuerdo con el que asocio esos regalos, suspiré y sentí unas enormes ganas de que estuvieras a mi lado para poder besarte y decir lo mucho que te amo.

Cualquier persona que leyera esto, pensaría que es un poco materialista este que un motivo de mi amor hacia ti sean los regalos (suerte que tú y solo tú leerá estas cartas), pero como ya dije más arriba, cada uno de esos regalos tiene un sentimiento y recuerdo especial para mí, que hace que cada cosa sea otro motivo para amarte.

Ni siquiera sabría con qué regalo comenzar, miro alrededor y pareciera ser que mientras más observo más regalos tuyos han ido apareciendo en mi habitación... Aunque por cierto capricho está sobre todas las cosas una sudadera gris que alguna vez dejaste aquí.

Dala por perdida, ahora es mía.

En fin continuando con esta carta, amo el empeño que pones en esos regalos que pueden parecer simples, pero que en tu forma detallista y romántica, logran ser algo que atesoraré por siempre. 

Recuerdo el día en que preguntaste, mientras estábamos abrazados en mi cama, si podías llevarte la primera rosa que me diste, fue una pregunta un poco extraña, pero dije que sí sin querer averiguar mucho sobre tus intenciones, unas semanas después llegaste con ese marcapáginas. No sé cómo lo hiciste y sinceramente todavía me sorprende, creo que debes tener una imaginación impresionante para poder hacer algo tan hermoso como eso.

También están las fotos de nuestras citas. La primera vez llevaste esa cámara polaroid antigua que encontraste en el sótano de tu casa, dijiste que te costó bastante encontrar el papel y que buscaste por muchas tiendas de la ciudad y en internet, finalmente las hallaste y nos tomamos una suerte de selfie anacrónica mientras nos besábamos en el parte. Convertiste ese momento en una tradición: cada vez que salíamos juntos debíamos tener una foto, no importaba si era del paisaje, nuestra comida o nosotros y, para no olvidar jamás el día, con un sharpie podíamos la fecha correspondiente.

Dios, son tantas las cosas que quiero poner que apenas y alcanzo a pensar en lo siguiente que quiero escribir.

Nuestras plantas son... no lo sé, hermosas, es curioso como pareciera ser que ambas están conectadas y van creciendo igual de bien, me reconforta tenerla cerca.

Gracias por todos esos hermosos recuerdos que me regalas, espero que podamos ir creando muchos más.


	13. La última carta

Si tuviera que describir nuestra relación en una sola palabra, creo que sería incapaz de hacerlo.

Lo mismo sucede cuando intento explicar el motivo de mi amor, es algo tan potente y fuerte que soy incapaz de explicarlo solo con palabras.

Resultó un poco complicado escribir estás cartas, básicamente porque cuando amas a alguien no tienes tan claro un motivo o explicación de porqué lo haces, simplemente sucede: un sentimiento lento que comienza a crecer dentro de ti y, antes de que te des cuenta, se ha apoderado de todo tu ser y no tienes más opción que dejarlo salir a flote, con la suficiente suerte que la otra persona siente un amor igual de grande que el que tú tienes en tu corazón.

y digo suerte porque al igual que tú también me has dado cientos de razones the porque me amas todavía no soy capaz de entenderlo del todo pero me siento sumamente afortunado de que entre todas las personas que hay en el mundo hayas decidido posar tus ojos sobre los míos, con todos mis defectos y virtudes, con talentos y dificultades. Sin importar nada absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el miedo al qué dirán decidiste comenzar a salir conmigo y yo decidí comenzar a salir contigo.

Ya es un año desde que tomamos esa decisión de ser oficialmente una pareja, que ,como todas, ha tenido mejores y peores momentos el los que hemos sabido encontrar el consuelo que necesitábamsos en el otro. Así que sí, no tengo dudas de que te amo, No me hacen falta motivos para decirte lo mucho que te amo, ni razones o cuestionamientos, no hay espacio para nada de eso si de amor se trata, porque, Connor Murphy, a pesar de qué puedes no ser perfecto, a mis ojos lo eres.

Hice que Jared dejara esta carta en tu puerta a las 2 de la tarde, así que te espero en nuestro lugar de siempre junto al río con un hermoso picnic de primer aniversario.

Se despide tu más querido amigo y novio Evan Hansen.


End file.
